Golden Truth
Golden Truth.jpg|The Golden Truth in the original PC game Gold Truth.jpg|Golden Truth used by Battler in the manga Gold Truth 2.jpg|Golden Truth used by Beatrice the Elder The is a divine truth woven in a different fashion than the Red Truth. Its strength is on par with the Red Truth, but depending on the situation, it can be inferior or superior. It can also somehow bypass Knox's 2nd when used by a human. In End of the Golden Witch, Lambdadelta remarks that the Golden Truth can only be used by the Game Master;End of the Golden Witch: Lambdadelta: ..................Yes. ......Golden truth, effective. The gold truth.........can only be used by the territory lord of this world......no. ......only by the Game Master himself!! Battler's use of the Golden Truth indicates that he understands the rules of the game. Ryukishi07 mentioned an interview that the ability to use the Golden Truth is actually not limited to the Game Master, but can ultimately extend to the game's "pieces" as well, explaining Beatrice the Elder's ability to use the Golden Truth as well. The use of the Golden Truth is described as something akin to the hidden finishing move in a fighting game, where anyone who knows the right combination of buttons to push can use it.In a recent interview, Ryukishi07 had this to say concerning the Golden Truth. Interviewer: In EP5, we were told that Battler's use of the gold truth was proof that he understood the rules, including Beatrice. Ryuukishi: That's right. The gold text is something that anyone can use if they understand the rules of the game, so ultimately, even 'pieces' in the game can use it. That's probably why Beatrice the Elder could use it too. It's like a hidden finishing move in a fighting game that anyone can use if they know the right commands (laughs). Speculation Though Ryukishi07's explanation of the Golden Truth appears to contradict Lambdadelta's statement, it is suggested that Lambadelta's statement implies that Battler's use of the Golden Truth demonstrates his understanding of the game's rules, which in turn permits him to become the Game Master. Thus, it is theorized that the use of Golden Truth is what permits one to become the Game Master, rather than the other way around. Another theory is that the Golden Truth may not be the truth, but is actually used to state what the user firmly believes to be the truth. In this case, it is only as valid as the Red Truth when used by the Game Master, who is aware of the truth. As such, this theory is compatible with both Lambdadelta and Ryukishi07's comments regarding the matter. Finally, some believe that the Golden Truth can only be used if everyone believes the statement in Gold to be true, regardless of whether it actually is. ''End of the Golden Witch *I guarantee that this corpse is Ushiromiya Kinzo's corpse...!! Dawn of the Golden Witch *You used magic to create a golden flower petal inside an overturned cup. It was a splendid bit of magic. [[Twilight of the Golden Witch#Manga Version|''Twilight of the Golden Witch (Manga)]] *This is the final game that I am bestowing upon Ange... *They exist. They are all protecting me. *This was the most beautiful magic! References vi:Chân Lý Vàng Category:Rules Category:Terminology Category:Colored Text